Fudgsicle
by procol harum
Summary: He tasted chocolate and a bit of mint, then pulled away, licking at the fallen drops as he went, then smiled. “You, uh, you had a bit of a mess there.”


**title: **Fudgsicle

**characters/pairing: **doug penhall, tom hanson -- doug/tom

**rating: **K

**disclaimer: **i own half a box of fudgsicles.

**summary: **He tasted chocolate and a bit of mint, then pulled away, licking at the fallen drops as he went, then smiled. _"You, uh, you had a bit of a mess there."_

**a/n: **ah well, i was eating a fudgsicle last night while watching sweeney todd, and when it switched from antony(sp?) to sweeney's face, this popped into my mind. and yes, i should update other things, so uhm, this is kinda to fill in that huuuugge gap.

"Tommy, what are you doing?" Doug asked suspiciously after walking into the apartment he and his boyfriend currently resided in. They had moved in together not even a month ago yet Tom had quickly taken control of everything that involved the term 'clean.' Which really meant: clean up after Doug Penhall. Because Doug was like a tornado, and everywhere he went, a mess occurred, even if he hadn't meant to, or even been doing anything. He could be sitting on the couch and then he'd accidentally knock something over – a pile of magazines, a cup, whatever it is, he would just shrug and leave the mess be -- Tom Hanson, neat freak extraordinaire, was his boyfriend, after all.

Except now as Doug entered the apartment he noticed it seemed a little off, a little too Doug if you considered the fact that Tom had gotten home about an hour earlier than Doug. Whenever that happened, Doug would come home to a recently cleaned house. Today, though, the dishes from this morning's breakfast were still sat on the dining room table, and their clothes from the previous night were still strewn haphazardly from the middle of the living room and creating a path to their bedroom. Doug laughed slightly at this, remembering how hard Tom had struggled to pull off his jeans while chasing Doug. It hadn't worked out that well and Doug had turned after a thump to find his boyfriend on the floor, pouting. Doug had helped him, quickly too, because he had wanted those damn jeans off far more than Tom had.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Tom called out, almost cheerily, and Doug's curiosity grew as he headed towards the kitchen, feet lightly hitting the soft carpet below, all sound eliminated by the thick fabric.

"Shouldn't you be cleaning?" Doug asked jokingly as his feet hit solid wood, sound falling back into place with a small tap as his still boot-clad feet hit the kitchen's hardwood floor.

"Went to the store first," Tom replied, his back to Doug as he stood pulling something out of the freezer. "The line was long, and traffic sucked," he added, letting out a small noise of excitement as he grasped the object he had been searching for, turning to face Doug. "Just got home a few minutes ago," he ended as an afterthought.

"What's that?"

"Fudgsicle," Tom replied happily, pulling the wrapper off of his frozen treat. "We were out, which is why I went to the store."

"You just bought Fudgsicles?" Doug asked, amused.

"No," Tom replied, licking the Fudgsicle slowly. Doug stared, mind filling up with thoughts as Tom continued licking, tongue darting out of his mouth in slow motions, easily devouring the melting chocolate.

"Uh, Tommy?" Doug spoke up, watching intently.

"Uh-huh," Tom mumbled in response, pushing the top half into his mouth and sucking greedily before pulling it out again, tongue darting out to grab hold of the droplets dripping down his lip slowly.

"You, uh," Doug mumbled as he watched Tom's mouth at work. "You, you said no..."

"You okay?" Tom asked suddenly, ignoring Doug. "You sound a little out of it. He had bitten off the top part of the Fudgsicle, swallowing as it melted, Adam's apple moving in rhythm with the movement like the beat of a drum.

"I'm okay," Doug replied, swallowing fiercely and allowing himself to think before he continued speaking. "You just, what else did you get, then?"

"Oh," Tom replied slowly, once again biting into the chocolate. "Toofpaste," he mumbled, trying hard to swallow the over-sized chunk of flavoured ice in his mouth, chocolate dribbling down his lip at the effort.

"I got it," Doug replied quickly, not having to think twice about this as he moved forward, pressing his lips into Tom's hard. He tasted chocolate and a bit of mint, then pulled away, licking at the fallen drops as he went, then smiled. "You, uh, you had a bit of a mess there."


End file.
